deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage vs. Yoshikage Kira
Cvykthumb.jpg What-if Death Battle Carnage vs. Yoshikage Kira.jpg Carnage VS Kira.png Carnage vs. Yoshikage Kira is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Marvel VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! These two already murderous psychopaths got an extra dose of power and are now high off of it! Will Carnage end Kira in one of his nine million ways to kill a person? Or will Kira succeed in living a quiet life after blowing up Carnage? Interlude: Wiz: In the biblical times of Adam and Eve, the first murderer known to man was Cain, who had killed his brother Abel because he was rejected by God. Boomstick: Known as the proprietor of evil to mankind, he was left to wander aimlessly forever, until he built a city and had kids. Wiz: With the teachings of the Bible, you'd think that people wouldn't dare follow in his footsteps. Unfortunately, there are people who do much worse than kill your brother out of jealousy. Boomstick: Like Carnage, the murderous symbiote possessing serial killer Cletus Kasady. Wiz: And Yoshikage Kira, the serial killer with a hand fetish that just wants a quiet life. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Carnage: Wiz: Born in an asylum for the criminally insane, Cletus Kasady was thrust into a horrible early childhood with a batshit crazy family, consisting of his grandmother, his father, his mother, and their dog Fifi. Boomstick: When Cletus was just a child, he had shoved his grandmother down a flight of stairs, which had killed her. Oh, and then poor Fifi was the little bastard's next target to torture. Wiz: Enraged by the mere thought of her dog being harmed, Cletus's mother's first action was to try to murder her son, in which case his father had killed her while trying to stop her from killing their son, and was promptly arrested for it because Cletus said nothing. Boomstick: Yup, Cletus's young mind saw the grandma and mother killing incidents differently; he believed he killed his grandma for fun, when it was in self defense, and he thought his mom died protecting him from his dad. Wiz: Regardless, Cletus ended up at a orphanage where he was an laughing stock because of his antisocial behavior, so he retaliated by killing administration, pushing his crush in front of a bus, and burned down the orphanage. Boomstick: After being detained a little while later, Cletus got sent to jail on Ryker's Island, earning himself several sentences, and had a fate encounter with Eddie Brock, Venom. ''' Wiz: Soon after developing a hate for the other, Cletus tried to kill Brock, but in the last moment the symbiote found Brock, attached to him, and the two ran away. '''Boomstick: However, during the chaos, the symbiote was "pregnant" and gave birth. This new symbiote bonded with Cletus through a cut on his hand. Cletus quickly adapted to the new blood suit that swamped over him and named himself Carnage. Wiz: Together Carnage is a monster in every sense of the word, he's nigh unkillable, he has superhuman strength, speed, durability, he can shapeshift at will, he can do almost anything! The perfect killing machine! Boomstick: The Carnage symbiote can morph it's body any which way it pleases. This includes turning their arms and legs into axes or lances for defense, or morphing a "shield" for defense. Hell, the symbiote can even duplicate itself. Wiz: Carnage can even up his mobility and fly around by sprouting wings, and all of this is entirely possible because the Carnage symbiote became one with Cletus Kasady down to the molecular level, meaning the symbiote can shrink to that size or it can stretch indefinitely. Boomstick: Oh, and unlike the Venom symbiote and Eddie Brock, the Carnage symbiote and Cletus have the same mentality and rarely argue, meaning they're less likely to argue mid fight. Wiz: With that same mentality comes the insanity that Carnage can inflict upon others. By slipping into someone's bloodstream, he can attach himself to the victim's mind and inject his own thoughts and experiences into them, making them go mad. Boomstick: The symbiote also has the ability to regenerate, and this alone makes his resilience go through the roof. The symbiote itself can easily rebuild itself from a single atom and Cletus himself has healed from decapitation. Wiz: But setting abilities aside, Carnage has some impressive feats. It alone is strong enough to take on Spider-Man and Venom at the same time, the former having harmed Luke Cage, who tanked a small nuclear explosion. Boomstick: And despite a symbiote's apparent weakness to heat, Carnage has had numerous explosives go off right on top of him and he's come out okay, though it seems as though it's mostly because of his regeneration. Wiz: And as already stated, Carnage can react to Spider-Man who has dodged Electro's lightning numerous times, and in one instance dodged a bolt moving at Mach 1,375. Boomstick: But behind that monster there's a brain. Cletus is a natural born and skilled killer, claiming to know at least nine million ways how to kill a human being, and he's murdered inconceivable amounts of people. Wiz: However Carnage is absolutely insane and psychotic, which can impair his judgement, and despite giving up his sound weakness for something else, he's still weak to heat. Boomstick: But Carnage could still brutalize his competition in any way he can think of. Yoshikage Kira: Wiz: Born in 1966 to Yoshihiro Kira and his wife, Yoshikage Kira had a quiet and not so great life, but nonetheless was very close with his family. Albeit it was also in his early life he developed rather "strong emotions" for the hands of females. Boomstick: Around the time Kira was in high school, he had developed the impulse to murder and kill, so when the time finally came he started big and killed an entire family and a dog! Poor poochy. Wiz: Then around the time he was 21, his mother and father both died within close proximity of each other, funnily enough this would be around the same time DIO was killed by Jotaro? Boomstick: Oh yeah, that's right, Yoshihiro Kira was one of DIO's servants. So with that in mind, Yoshihiro had one of DIO's stand arrows and promptly gave his son a Stand to assist in his murderous instincts. Wiz: Yoshikage then went and graduated university with a degree in literature, got a job at Kameyu' corporate office, and then moved back to Morioh and worked at the corporate branch there. He would've had a quiet life, but everything changed when a middle schooler mistook Yoshikage's bag for his sandwich. Boomstick: Basically a kid named Shigechi had his sandwich bag stolen by a dog, saw Kira's, and grabbed it thinking it was his. Kira fucked up because he put the severed hand he had of his "girlfriend" in the bag with a ring he had bought recently. Wiz: And so, after killing Shigechi with his Stand, the hunt for Yoshikage Kira went underway, until he met his untimely demise at the back end of an ambulance rolling over his head. Boomstick: Yoshikage is a man who is in full belief that fate is on his side, and despite that egotistical-esque outlook, he can remain calm and composed even when things don't look to be in his favor. Wiz: And despite being a simple office worker, Yoshikage is pretty athletic, comparable to Josuke in speed, and he can keep moving for up to 3 minutes having his hand weighed down by Echoes ACT3. Boomstick: The same Josuke who caught up to a bus as it was about to get onto the free way, and Kira can dodge attacks from enemy Stands as well! Oh, and he's survived two beatdowns from Star Platinum, although he was severely injured both times. Wiz: He also has used math in his battles, calculating how and when to use an invisible bomb from what is technically his sub stand Stray Cat, and when to detonate it. He is an absolute Genius in his abilities. Boomstick: Speaking of abilities, there's a reason Yoshikage was so efficient in killing, his stand, Killer Queen, allowed for him to kill and leave no trace of there being a crime. ' Wiz: Killer Queen is a humanoid stand with cat-like features with the main ability to turn anything it or Kira touches into a bomb, whether it be random objects or even people, and it has THREE bombs. '''Boomstick: The first bomb is simple enough. Killer Queen touches something like, say, a door handle. A person touches the door handle and Kira can decide to blow up the door handle, causing collateral damage, or he can transfer the charge in the door handle to the person, making THEM the bomb and blowing them up. ' Wiz: This bomb leaves nothing behind, and as shown with Shigechi, not even the soul makes it in one piece. The second bomb is known as Sheer Heart Attack, which is Killer Queen's left hand. It is virtually near indestructible and will hunt down the nearest source of heat and it's explosions will be comparative to that. Even after blowing up, Sheer Heart Attack will continue to pursue it's opponent. '''Boomstick: And the last bomb is Bites the Dust, it's hard to explain. Just imagine that someone puts a C-4 in your eye that only you can see, and if someone looks into your eyes or says something then the bomb will go off, reverting time by an hour. That C-4 is Killer Queen, and Kira can do this manually too. Wiz: It's the ultimate way to keep his life quiet, but it has it's flaws, especially when he may not want to make his opponent the host, and even then he'd have to recall Killer Queen from the host to defend himself. Boomstick: And as a mentioned Stary Cat earlier, Kira befriended the Stand of a dead cat and it hides out in Killer Queen's chest cavity. Wiz: Stray Cat can shoot out bubbles of air that can harm average humans, but when combined with Killer Queen's first bomb, the result is invisible bubbles of air that will explode on contact, making the bomb way more deadly. Boomstick: Physically, Killer Queen isn't the fastest or strongest, but it's still strong enough to put up a fight with Crazy Diamond, and the blasts from Killer Queen's bombs can mortally wound Josuke with indirect hits. Sheer Heart Attack specifically put Jotaro down in one blast. ''' Wiz: Killer Queen is also said not to be the fastest, however it still was able to dodge attacks from Star Platinum, Echoes ACT3, the Hand, and Crazy Diamond all at once, and it too can take massive beatdowns from Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond. '''Boomstick: Kira still has his faults, such as his over confidence in fate being on his side, leading to him freaking out if things go slightly off course from what he believes, he is a rather inexperienced fighter, any damage Killer Queen or Sheer Heart Attack takes will be reflected back onto him, he can only have one charge applied at a time, and he must complete the detonation gesture in order to detonate an object. Wiz: But his shortcomings aside, Yoshikage Kira may be able to blow Carnage away, literally. Death Battle! Morioh Killer - JJBA: Diamond is Unbreakable It was a late night on June 1st, and one humble office worker had finally finished a 12 hour shift and was well on his way home to get the beautiful sleep he needed. If he had gotten home by 11, then his 8 hours of sleep would mean he gets up at 7, where he has work at 9. There would be no interruption between him and is quiet life. However calm he may be, the town of Morioh was in a complete and utter panic. According to news sources, a fleet of trucks transporting an infamous criminal from the Americas to a high tech security compound was discovered on the side of the rode with bits and pieces of corpses decorating the ground. The criminal couldn't be found anywhere in the massacre, but shortly after more grotesque murders appeared, including one case of an elementary student being discovered in the school bathroom with his head bitten off. That's right, someone bit the kid's head off with jagged, sharp teeth. Time of death lines up with the second the door closed. But this man strolling through the streets of Morioh did not care. It did not affect him, therefore he should not be affected by it. "My love, soon we will be home, and you can watch your favorite programs." he said out loud, a severed hand sitting in his coat pocket. He possibly wasn't bothered by the news because perhaps this "humble office worker" was equally as fucked up as the loose murderer. This was Yoshikage Kira. Kira turned a corner and witnessed what would begin a fight for his life over the next hour. A women screamed as she was pulled heels first into an alleyway, a stabbing noise resounding through the street. As the serial killer got closer, he heard a low, gravely, demonic sounding voice singing "La la lala la la~" in unison with the stabbing noise, which soon became sloshy, and the screaming which soon quieted. "Aww, I can't wind the toy back up..." the voice sighed. Kira got closer, and the voice seemed to acknowledge his presence by cackling and fading away into nothingness. Normally Kira would shrug this off, but when he looked at the mangled corpse of the lady after whatever the hell attacked it, he noticed something odd. Her hands were left untouched. To him, they were delicate, beautiful even. Then he realized that those weren't the only pair, and looking more into the alley, there were more hands. Like a trail of breadcrumbs, Morioh's serial killer followed moreso out of curiosity than lust, for he knew there was a trap. Halfway through the alley, which housed a wide open field on the other side, the voice rung around Kira. "I've been watching you~" it's voice sang mockingly. He realized what this trail of hands meant; not only was it to lead him somewhere he couldn't see well enough, but who would know about how he felt about hands and how? Surely this wasn't a cruel joke made by his father. Then his deepest fears were realized. "I know where you live, your toenail and fingernail collecting hobby, your work schedule of the past few days and next week, your history of kills, even your paraphilic tendencies, Yoshikage Kira!" Kira froze. Someone knew his identity AND what damages he's caused over the last 15 years. He must put an end to whatever was following him, so he sprinted to the other end of the alley, making it out to the clearing. Memory In Death - Prototype "It's Carnage 'time!" the beast yelled as it leaped for Kira, who's back was too the shadows of the alley. "Killer Queen!" Kira yelled, and his Stand manifested, turned towards Carnage and readied for the upcoming fight. Carnage landed on Killer Queen, to him it was nothing holding him up above Kira, who merely glanced behind him, but to Kira, there was a blood red monster with tentacles draped along it's limbs and back with gnarled teeth glaring down right at him. The symbiote chuckled. "Oh? So David Bowie has a secret..." he snarled playfully, and very much so sadistically. Kira sighed and held up his hand and made a motion as if he was pressing a button to detonate a bomb? Carnage cocked his head as he blew up in a bloody mess. Morioh's serial killer looked at the bits and pieces and knew something wasn't right. Sure, it wasn't his cleanest explosion, a leaf had gotten in the way of Killer Queen and Carnage, making that the bomb, but the bloody masses were undulating quickly, and moving back towards each other. The head of Carnage appeared first and began to taunt his foe with a song. "''It's Kira, he's breathing, his death screams, I'm needing~". Carnage fully reformed and flung an axe arm right at Kira's head. Luckily, he ducked the blow and rolled away. Considering his options, he realized that not only was he fighting a psychotic monster made of blood that can shrug off his explosions, he also was in a wide open clearing where anyone could see him. "Drat," he muttered, "I need to hide." Carnage swung wildly, and Kira was able to dodge each swipe until he used Killer Queen to hold Carnage's arms down in the ground. Taking this opportunity, Kira sprinted off into the darkness of a nearby alleyway. Carnage pulled his arms out of the ground and sprouted wings, flying off towards Kira. Kira looked around the dimly lit alleyway for something to charge, his best option was a dumpster nearby. He stood there, listening to his surroundings, and finally he heard Carnage laugh. Behind him. He spun around and spotted Carnage standing there. But then in the next moment he appeared to melt into the ground and disappear. This wasn't looking good of Yoshikage, this beast could just appear out of nowhere at will and dice him up, but he had to be careful. Killer Queen kept watch behind him, and he stared on straight ahead; there couldn't be many places Carnage could've gone. "I'M BEHIND YOU!" The voice pierced the air, taunting Morioh's resident serial killer. Through Killer Queen's eyes, Kira spotted Carnage directly in front of his dumpster. He blew it up, the dumpster launched across the alleyway, crushing Carnage between it and a wall. The dumpster peeled off the wall, the stickiness of Carnage's body showing off how grotesque it could be. But of course Carnage was fine, peeled himself off the wall and gave himself a good shake of approval. "Thank you for cracking my back, doctor, why don't I remove your spine from your trachea?" he howled with glee. This wouldn't do, Kira thought, he needed a direct explosion, but getting too close would be too risky, and while he could transfer a charge to Carnage himself, what're the chances he'd even die? He pondered quietly to himself as Carnage charged again. "Mrrrowww..." Mortified - Max Anarchy Carnage stopped in place. "You hear a pussy, pussy?" he asked, sniffing the air. "What I wouldn't do for some of that good meat right now..." It was awake, Kira gasped in shock. Killer Queen's chest cavity opened up, revealing a plant with somewhat cat-like features. It purred and looked at Carnage, immediately getting scared and hissing at him. Carnage laughed, a floating plant? How the fuck did Kira accomplish this? However that laughing would end into screams of agony as Stray Cat had fired an air bubble, which made contact with his torso, spinning it and causing a hole to rip open. "Ha!" Kira laughed, "This is where you fall, Carnage!" Carnage sneered, "You sound like that brat Spider-Man, and how can you be so sure Mr. 'this is the first time I've said anything since we started fighting'". Carnage healed and rushed Kira, who dodged the attacks again and returned with an uppercut by Killer Queen. As Carnage went flying, Stray Cat fired another air bubble at him, so Kira made it into a bomb. Carnage sprouted wings again to stabilize himself and dived straight at Yoshikage, but he made contact with the air bubble first. "Grah!" the scream pierced the air, Carnage fell straight down and turned into an absolute animal, running on all fours straight at Kira, but was intercepted by another air bubble, which blew him back further. "FUCK." Carnage yelled as he finally began to study the air, spotting something semi invisible floating through the air. "THAT." Carnage dodged the bubble and leaped right at Kira, who's Killer Queen threw a downward punch, knocking his foe down into the ground face first. "PLANT!" Carnage's tendrils spread along the ground relatively quickly, and reached up and grabbed Stray Cat out of Killer Queen. Carnage quickly ripped it to shreds, ending the life of the already dead cat. Kira blinked, his most reliable hope of long ranged combat was now gone. Carnage was gleeful and ran out into the street to celebrate, like a child who scored a goal. To Kira, the shock passed. He put a charge in Carnage successfully, so now all he had to do was hit the "switch" and this would be ove- Carnage chucked a car at Kira. In a moment of panic, Kira used Killer Queen to touch the car and blow it up, the charge was now off of Carnage. He could only curse himself out, but his foe was clever. "I've watched you for the longest time, when you touch someone or something, you can blow them up!" Kira froze, "I just don't need to get TOO close to you." Carnage took flight again, and began to launch bloody spikes at Kira, who went into full panic mode and ran off, focusing on how to handle this absolutely messed up situation. Then he realized his answer: the car! It was on fire! Morioh's killer strayed back to the car. The heat was near unbearable, but he still stood there. With his interest peaked, Carnage perched across the street. "Y'know, immolation of the human body is one of my favorite ways to kill someone." Carnage jeered, but he knew Kira was plotting something yet again. Carnage didn't want to wait though, so instead he rushed his foe, but something rung out in his ear, and a heavy pressure fell upon his shoulder. "Look. Look over here!" Theme of Wesker - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Carnage's head swiveled on his neck. He gleefully licked his lips. "Fresh meat?" he said as he ran around the empty street looking for the man that tried to distract him from his prey. Kira stood there watching, watching as his second bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, approached the car quickly. Kira backed up a little, and Carnage's head snapped back to him. "Don't you start running!" he yelled as he bolted straight at Kira, running past the car. Just in that moment, Sheer Heart Attack jumped and hit Carnage dead on. It triggered because of the new proximity to the car, and Carnage was strewn way across the street. Kira sighed, this wasn't it. The pieces of Carnage all began to circle Kira, who knew the beast was plotting something strange. Sheer Heart Attack was still attacking the car, Kira was by himself. "Killer Queen!" Kira yelled, and the Stand materialized and touched the car and detonated it. Fiery pieces flew all over the ground, scattered around the multiple small pools of Carnage. They all stopped and looked at the pieces of burning metal and realized Kira was up to something again. "Look over here!" Sheer Heart Attack yelled loudly as it began to blow up around the fires surrounding Carnage. Each pool of blood was reduced to nothing, and Kira studied each puddle to see which one was the real Carnage and reform. "SURPRISE!" screeched the symbiote as it came crashing down onto Kira from atop a building. He was successfully able to piece Kira's shoulder with a spike. "Oooh~" Carnage began, "It tastes like roses..." Killer Queen materialized and punched Carnage's shoulder, but Carnage, wanting to avoid getting blown up again, bisected himself, stopping the charge from spreading and discarding that now dead part of his body. He roared with laughter, all he had to do was slip into Kira's bloodstream and he'd win. But he didn't realize that in between his legs sat a rather scorching hot piece of metal. "I SAID LOOK OVER HERE" Sheer Heart Attack screamed as it rushed Carnage quickly. Carnage froze and looked around, but it was too late. Sheer Heart Attack exploded, and Carnage went splat against a wall and the ground in two separate places. Killer Queen dissipated, Carnage hadn't moved for a few seconds when he'd be back together by now. For a moment, Kira celebrated, he celebrated the fact he had bested the beast finally, but then he noticed the two splats, along with all the other puddles of blood, were surging down the street. Kira turned and damn near shat himself. Carnage was the size of the surrounding buildings. How did he accomplish that, Kira never took his eyes off the body! "While you were busy fighting mere duplicates, I slaughtered EVERYONE in this neighborhood. I've collected enough biomass to grow to a size you can not even comprehend!" Fight or flight kicked in for Kira, and in any other circumstance would he fight, he had to run. Overwhelm Despair - Under Night in-Birth This fight turned into David vs Goliath. Kira was running for his life looking for anywhere to go, while the lumbering giant Carnage took his time chasing Kira. all the while taunting him with song. "I'm hungry, I'm hungry, the Carnage is starving." Kira spotted his shelter up ahead; the sewer. Killer Queen materialized in front of him and began to reach out to the manhole cover. "Oh Kira, oh Kira, will you my dinner!" Killer Queen chucked the cover right at Carnage's eye. The beast recoiled in major pain, it's roar could be heard two towns over, and by now anyone who wasn't awake in Morioh itself was probably dead. "You will pay, you will pay, I'll turn you into a man filet!" The serial killer jumped down into the sewer and bolted. Carnage squeezed his body through the hole, and in the sewer he became a wall of moving flesh and blood, chasing after Kira. "Choosing to die like a rat, Kira? Let me help you out!" he cackled, feeling victorious. Kira just ran, starting to run out of breath, and Killer Queen touched anything it could blow up to slow down Carnage. With each explosion, the goliath got angrier, but slower, until there was a crossroads in the sewer. Kira went left, and seemingly so did Carnage. In actuality, he duplicated again to cut off his foe. Sheer Heart Attack appeared again and constantly ran right into Carnage, blowing up the monster and slowing him down. Eventually, the explosions became distant and Kira yelled out in success. But in front of him the real danger, the true danger, was another Carnage wall of flesh and blood charging straight at him. Kira tripped, fell, and ran the other way. However, the other wall had set something on fire behind it, and phased through Sheer Heart Attack, which was now preoccupied with the fire. Kira was caught in a pincer attack, and the two walls tortured him with their laughs. He couldn't escape it no matter how hard he tried. But then he thought to himself, fate is still on his side. It allowed Stray Cat to wake up, it allowed for the car fire to continue. There was something more behind all this trouble for him. Carnage shot forward a tendril which pierced Kira in the abdomen. He coughed up blood, and Kira squealed with glee. "I'm in your blood stream, Kira! I win! You're going to die in the worst way I can think of!" Kira glared at Carnage and simply gripped the tendril hard. Carnage went wide eyed, but before he could do anything it was too late. "KILLER QUEEN!" he shouted as he pressed his thumb to his index finger quickly and hard. Carnage's body began to explode. He screamed in agony as the detonation went off; HE was the bomb this time. Carnage contorted in agony as the explosion took over him and completely wiped him out of existence. Nothing remained for him to come back from, it was just Kira with a cauterized hole in his torso sitting in the dark, empty sewer taking a break. No one disturbs his quiet life. ''KO!'' Results: '''Boomstick: God damn what the fuck- how the hell? Wiz: Let's start by comparing the two killers. Carnage was immensely tougher and possibly more cunning that Yoshikage Kira. He's survived blows from Spider-Man and Venom and surpassed them both at the same time. Along with the abilities the symbiote provides, like regenration and the ability to transform his body at will, Carnage was a dangerous opponent. Boomstick: But while something like that would easily mean a win when fighting someone physically weaker than Carnage, Kira still had a HUGE advantage over Carnage. Wiz: First of all, Kira is easily capable of dodging any attack Carnafe throws his way. While Carnage is superior to Spider-Man, who dodged Electro's lightning countless numbers of times, Kira is roughly comparable to Jotaro who he himself could beat down Polnareff and stands that had beaten Polnareff as well. Boomstick: In Stardust Crusaders, Polnareff intercepts the Hanged Man, a light based stand, in about a about 16 nanoseconds! This easily puts Polnareff at at least 365 times the speed of light. Wiz: And considering how Star Platinum is stated to be faster, and Crazy Diamond can somewhat contend with the stand before Jotaro stops time, it's safe to assume Killer Queen moves at roughly the same speeds, as does Kira. Boomstick: Now aside from being leagues faster in terms of reaction times, Kira is also essentially the nut tap of character. Only needs to touch you once and you're gone. Since his stand works by making something or someone the actual bomb itself, a complete devastation leaves nothing behind. Wiz: And that's exactly what it does, the bomb leaves nothing behind. Not a trace, not even a drop of blood, which is exactly the limit Carnage can come back from. If you want to count atoms then, well, there's none of that left either. Boomstick: And even if it did leave something behind, it's not like his soul would stay intact since it's shown that Killer Queen's first bomb hits the soul and destroys it. "But Wiz and Boomstick, the symbiotes don't get harmed by the Penance Stare." Wiz: Now that would be a valid argument, but considering how the Penance Stare doesn't always kill the soul and can even be redirected at Ghost Rider or flat out denied via feeling no guilt for their deeds committed, the same argument can be made for the symbiotes not feeling guilt for what they've done, or at the very least not having the same moral standards as humans. Boomstick: Kira just barely edged out in this fight thanks to his speed and ability to destroy everything, and his bombs to keep Carnage on his toes. You could say Carnage just couldn't keep up and handed the victory over to Kira. Wiz: The winner is Yoshikage Kira. Who are you rooting for? Carnage Yoshikage Kira Who do you think will win? Carnage Yoshikage Kira Was Carnage vs Yoshikage Kira a good read? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Marvel vs Jojo themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:LakuitaBro01.2